Trabajo a medio tiempo
by Dream Run
Summary: Siempre creemos conocer a aquellos que nos rodean, pero, ¿qué si nos equivocamos en eso? One-shot. [OCC]


**I.**

Era una cálida noche de a finales de mayo, el verano estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina y todas las personas que tenían planes para la noche habían hecho aparición. Muchas historias se llevan a cabo todas las noches en la ciudad. Pero esta vez solo nos concentraremos en la historia de una chica de preparatoria cuya vida no es lo que se dice normal.

Una figura caminaba a través de las intrincadas calles de la ciudad con evidente prisa. El hombre, a pesar de la hora, tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, siendo esto causa de varias burlas provenientes de peatones a medida que caminaba. El sujeto en cuestión giró en una esquina y se internó en un oscuro callejón. Al final la salida hacia otra calle podía ser vista y el sujeto se sentía lleno de júbilo, sentía que lo iba a lograr...

Pero...

-Vaya-dijo una voz femenina que hizo parar en seco al sujeto-. De verdad que me has hecho caminar.

El hombre se giró a toda velocidad, en su rostro se podía notar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-P-Por favor no me hagas daño-dijo el sujeto presa del pánico-. Te pagaré lo que quieras, así que por favor...

-Si hubieras pagado en primer lugar no estaríamos en esta situación-dijo la mujer con tono aburrido. A continuación empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba el sujeto-. Así que, ¿qué tal si jugamos un rato? -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

En un exclusivo bar de la ciudad varias personas disfrutaban de lo que sería una gran noche. Había una gran euforia: mujeres y hombres con ropa sumamente costoza bebía licores a precio desorbitado. La puerta del bar se abrió lentamente dejando paso a la misma figura femenina de antes. El encargado de la barra vio a la chica y casi de manera automática una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La chica le hizo una seña con su mano y se apresuró hasta la barra.

-Yui-dijo el hombre con evidente alegría-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la noche?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña, se sentó en la barra y dijo:

-Sabes perfectamente cómo me ha ido Kato-san-dijo Yui y sacó una tarjeta que colocó en la barra-. Aquí está el dinero, nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Ha pagado todo? -preguntó el hombre.

-Jo... Kato-san, ¿acaso la edad te está afectando ya? Claro que me ha pagado todo -dijo la chica fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Perdón perdón. Pero ya sabes cómo es este oficio, tienes que asegurarte siempre.

-Dímelo a mí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece beber algo? -peguntó el hombre mientras buscaba algo detrás de la barra.

-¿Qué te parece si me das un poco de tu mejor whisky? -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, me metería en un gran problema si la policía se entera de que le vendo alcohol a una menor de edad.

-Creo que si la policía entrara aquí ese sería el menor de tus problemas.

El hombre se quedó mirando a la castaña fijamente hasta que por fin empezó a reír. Sí, le encantaba esa chica.

-Supongo que tienes un punto. ¿Qué diablos? Eres de las mejores aquí, supongo que no pasa nada -dijo y empezó a buscar la bebida que la castaña le había pedido.

Mientras el hombre buscaba la botella una mujer con un cuerpo espectacular se acercó hasta la castaña y se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya vaya, pero si es Yui-chan. ¿Qué tal todo pequeña? -preguntó la rubia con un tono voz que haría a cualquier hombre derretirse. Pero este no era el caso con Yui...

Porque no era la primera vez que se veían.

-Sena-chan, cuánto tiempo. ¿Dónde habías estado? Te he extrañado muchísimo sabes...

-Lo siento mucho por eso, pero es que mi antiguo cliente era muy celoso. No quería que hablara con otros hombres -dijo la mujer y empezó a reír.

-No me sorprende que actuara así-dijo Yui y miró de arriba a abajo a aquella mujer-. Tomando en cuenta de quien estamos hablando.

-Me siento halagada Yui-dijo y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica-. Dime, ¿estás de humor para un poco de diversión?

-Yo siempre estoy de humor -dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

El hombre por fin reapareció con la botella en la mano. La abrió y procedió a verter el contenido en un vaso de cristal para la castaña. Yui sacó una cartera de su bolsillo y sacó unos billetes que colocó junto al vaso de cristal.

-Esa no es tu cartera de siempre -dijo Kato con una mirada desconfiada.

-Pertenece al sujeto de antes, se la quité antes de irme-dijo y vio una foto en la que aparecía el hombre junto a una hermosa mujer y un niño pequeño-. Tiene una esposa muy hermosa. Dime Sena-chan, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme por... cien mil yenes? -dijo con los billetes en el aire.

-¿Para ti? Los mejores cuarenta minutos de tu vida pequeña Yui -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No sé si sea eso cierto. Rin-chan y Teru-chan hicieron un fantástico trabajo antes de ayer-dijo y le dio el dinero a Sena. A continuación bebió de golpe el contenido del vaso y cogió la botella del mostrador, acción a la que Kato respondió con una exclamación-. Cárgala a mi cuenta -dijo y salió del bar acompañada por la rubia.

- _''Qué raro...-pensó Kato-. Normalmente con cien mil yenes no puedes ni pagar cinco minutos con Sena...''_

...

Yui bajaba por el ascensor de un lujoso hotel del norte de la ciudad. Salió al vestíbulo y no pudo evitar ser el blanco de varias miradas de los huéspedes. Y era normal, aquella gente estaba vistiendo lo último de los mejores diseñadores de toda Europa mientras que ella llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros. Un persistente dolor de cabeza estaba molestando a la castaña, beberse aquella botella así de rápido no había sido una buena idea. Lo que se supone que iban a ser cuarenta minutos se transformaron luego en dos horas, luego en cuatro y antes de que Yui se diera cuenta había estado toda la noche con Sena, quien se había quedado durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación.

La castaña caminó hasta la parada de autobús mas cercana, cuando vio que el vehículo se acercaba buscó su cartera y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la de aquel sujeto, la miró durante unos instantes hasta que la tiró en el cubo de basura más próximo.

Había sido un recorrido de casi dos horas. Cuando la castaña llegó por fin a su casa sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, apenas podía seguir caminando y lo peor era que su dolor de cabeza había aumentado. Sí, definitivamente la resaca no era algo que a Yui le gustase. Antes de entrar a su casa el teléfono móvil de la castaña vibró, abrió la bandeja de mensajes y vio que tenía dos mensajes sin leer: el primero era de Kato que decía lo siguiente:

 _''Te he enviado toda tu parte. He descontado lo de la botella''_ Yui frunció el cejo ante esto último. Procedió a abrir el otro y se dio cuenta que era una imagen que Sena le había enviado en la que salía ella frente a un espejo vistiendo su lencería más fina. Una risita tonta se escapó de los labios de Yui y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Estoy en casa -dijo con su usual tono de voz.

-¡Onee-chan!-exclamó Ui caminando hacia ella-. ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupada.

-Me quedé a dormir en casa de una amiga, solamente eso.

-¿En serio? Porque anoche llamé a todas las senpais y todas dijeron que no te habían visto.

Yui tragó saliva en seco. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Aún si tuviera respuesta alguna no le dio tiempo ya que su hermana se acercó a ella y empezó a olfatearla.

-¿Qué es eso? Hueles horrible. Parece una mezcla entre alcohol y sudor-dijo y desvió su mirada hacia los ojos de su hermana-. No estarías bebiendo ¿verdad? Eres menor aún.

-C-Claro que no-respondió Yui nerviosa-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?-dijo y decidió que esa era su oportunidad para escapar de su hermana-. Estoy cansada Ui, me iré a dar un baño. Te veo después -dijo y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Ui la vio subir las escaleras y cuando desapareció de su vista soltó un largo suspiro y reanudó las labores que estaba haciendo.

...

El lunes había llegado y consigo una nueva semana. Yui se encontraba con su hermana caminando hacia la preparatoria. La hermana menor de la castaña venía con su típica sonrisa mientras que Yui traía una cara de evidente cansancio, a pesar de que el día de ayer se la había pasado durmiendo prácticamente todo el día se sentía sumamente cansada y no sabía el porqué.

Llegaron hasta la estación donde se encontraron con el resto de las amigas de Yui. La castaña las miró y antes de ir donde estaban ellas respiró profundamente.

 _''Aquí vamos''_ pensó Yui antes de ponerse en marcha.

-¡Azu-nya~n!-dijo y abrazó a la pequeña guitarrista del grupo-. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

-¡Y-Yui-senpai!-exclamó la chica con un sonrojo que se iba expandiendo cada vez más-. Le he dicho que no haga eso.

Así pasaron la mañana hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la preparatoria. Pero algo iba mal, en la entrada estaba estacionado un lujoso vehículo, y en ese vehículo estaba apoyada una mujer que al decirle que es hermosa sería igual a insultarla. Todas las chicas que iban pasando alrededor de ella se quedaban fascinadas por semejante belleza. Las chicas del Houkago Tea Time no fueron la excepción. Pero para Yui no fue así, incluso antes de ver bien su cara la castaña supo de quién se trataba.

'' _Sólo a ella se le ocurriría venir aquí en ese coche''_ dijo y se adelantó, cosa que confundió a sus amigas.

La castaña caminó hasta donde Sena estaba y con voz molesta le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber qué hacer aquí? Creí que habíamos acordado no vernos en sitios como estos.

-Ya, ya Yui-dijo con voz melodiosa-. ¿Te ha gustado la foto que te envié? No son muchos los que cuentan con semejante suerte sabes.

-La foto me encantó, me quedé viéndola como treinta minu... ¡Ese no es el caso! Dime qué quieres.

-Dos cosas-respondió enseñando sus dedos índice y corazón-. Una: quiero una foto igual en respuesta, pero ponte la ropa interior más infantil que tengas. Y dos, toma -dijo y le pasó un sobre de papel.

-Eres una pervertida, ¿lo sabías?-dijo mientras abría el sobre-. ¿Qué es, un trabajo?

-Así es. Pero esta vez no es de parte de Kato, sino mía.

-¿Quieres contratarme? -preguntó Yui.

-Así es. Verás, una amiga mía tuvo un romance con ese sujeto hace un par de meses pero ella terminó con él, pero al parecer él no lo acepta y ahora ha empezado a acosar a mi amiga y ella está temerosa de que el sujeto pase a algo más.

-Entiendo, dime, ¿tiene mucha prisa tu amiga? -preguntó Yui mirando la foto una última vez para memorizar su rostro.

-Así es. Quiere que lo hagas lo más rápido posible... ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, toma -dijo y le pasó otro sobre de papel pero el de esta vez era mucho mas grueso que el anterior.

-¡I-Idiota! No me des eso aquí -dijo y guardó el sobre en su mochila lo más rápido que pudo, en respuesta la rubia soltó una risita burlona.

-Estaré contando contigo Yui-chan. Pásate si puedes el viernes por el bar, te tengo una sorpresa preparada -dijo y le guiñó el ojo derecho.

-No sé cómo responder a eso...

-Nos vemos Yui -dijo y arrancó el vehículo.

La castaña observó al vehículo alejarse, una vez que se perdió de vista la guitarrista soltó un largo suspiro. Aquella mujer era puro peligro, pero eso era parte de su encanto. Una vez que la hermosa mujer se marchó las amigas de Yui se acercaron a toda velocidad para saber de qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Quién es esa mujer Yui? -preguntó Nodoka con evidente curiosidad.

-E-Ella es una mujer que ayudé ayer cuando regresaba a casa. Y ahora me quiso dar las gracias...

-¿Y con qué la ayudaste? -preguntó Ritsu.

-B-Bueno... la cosa es que... e-encontré a su perro, que se había perdido, ¡sí! eso.

-¿Y el sobre que te dio antes era una recompensa? -volvió a inquirir la baterista.

 _¡¿Vio el sobre?!_

-S-Sí...-respondió nerviosa-. Pero ahora todo se acabó.

-Ya veo...-dijo Ritsu pensativa-. Tiene sentido. Sí, no hay ninguna otra razón para que una mujer así te hable -dijo riendo.

 _¡Q-Qué cruel!_

-Es verdad... -respondió Yui sin ánimos.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal. Hacia el final del día la castaña se debatía entre si ir hoy mismo a cumplir el trabajo o dejar pasar un par de días. Al principio decidió hacer lo segundo pero Sena se lo había pedido personalmente por lo que aquello tenía que ser importante. Soltó un largo suspiro, se levantó de su asiento y les comunicó a sus amigas que hoy no podría asistir al club, las amigas de Yui lo entendieron y la vieron alejarse. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos todas se miraron entre sí con expresión seria.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Ristu.

-Hagámoslo -respondió Tsumugi emocionada.

Todas las amigas de Yui, incluyendo a Nodoka quien se había unido en último momento ya que más bien fue obligada a ello empezaron a seguir a Yui. A medida que seguían siguiéndola se daban cuenta de lo lejos que iba, se iba adentrando cada vez mas en el norte de la ciudad, una zona muy exclusiva. En cierto punto Yui se quitó el chaleco que siempre usaba con su uniforme y lo guardó como pudo en su mochila quedándose solamente en la camisa reglamentaria.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? -preguntó Ritsu a nadie en particular al ver que Yui se acercaba a un hombre.

Ahora todas, incluida Nodoka, estaban realmente curiosas en saber qué era lo que Yui se traía entre manos. Todas las chicas estaban escondidas detrás de unos arbustos mientras observaban todo desde una distancia que les permitía escuchar todo.

-Oye -dijo Yui con evidente tono molesto.

-¿Huh? -se giró un hombre de aproximadamente de unos treinta años que tenía su cabello teñido de rubio.

 _Uhg... Es de esos..._ fue lo que pensó Yui al ver aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué quieres niña? -preguntó el hombre con prepotencia.

-Vengo de parte de la mujer a la que estás molestando. Te lo diré sólo una vez: deja de acosarla y vete a tu casa, seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no te vas mejor a jugar a tomar el té o algo así?

-Precisamente por tu culpa me he perdido el té de hoy -respondió Yui con tono carente de emociones.

Las amigas de Yui observaban todo sin poder creerlo. Nunca hubieran pensado de que Yui pudiera hablar de esa forma. A pesar de eso Tsumugi se sintió halagada al saber que a su amiga le importaba tanto su té.

-Ya me he cansado de ti niña-dijo y sacó una navaja haciendo que todas sus amigas se sorprendieran, Yui desvió la mirada hacia los arbustos con la misma expresión de antes-. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? ¿Eh, lo sabes?-dijo y empezó a hacer trucos que el arma mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta estar solo a un palmo-. Si no quieres que te haga daño será mejor que... -no pudo acabar la frase ya que el puñetazo que Yui le dio le obligó a callarse.

A continuación Yui le quitó la navaja y empezó ella a hacer trucos con ella.

-No deberías jugar con cosas tan peligrosas -dijo y le impactó en la cara con el mango de la navaja.

Yui caminó hasta un cubo de basura donde tiró allí la navaja. Miró hacia los arbustos y dijo:

-¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar escondidas? -dijo con tono aburrido.

Las amigas de Yui empezaron a salir lentamente una detrás de otra con expresiones culpables en sus rostros.

-¿Incluso tú Nodoka-chan? -preguntó Yui divertida al ver a sus amigas de aquella forma.

-L-Lo siento Yui... yo... -intentó decir pero fue interrumpida.

-¡N-No creas que me has ganado niña! ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho! -exclamó el sujeto de antes fuera de sí.

-Qué molesto eres...-dijo Yui fastidiada, desvió la mirada y vio que a lo lejos un policía patrullaba la zona, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. ¡No! ¡Déjanos en paz pervertido! -ante este grito no sólo el sujeto se confundió sino que también lo hicieron sus amigas.

-No sé qué estás tramando pero... -dejó de hablar al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, se giró lentamente y vio al policía de antes.

-Así que te gusta molestar a chicas de preparatoria ¿eh?

-¡A-Así es oficial!-dijo Yui con lágrimas en sus ojos y con su camisa a medio abrir-. Menos mal que ha pasado... no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no llega.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Es un error! ¡Esa chica miente! -exclamó el hombre obviamente asustado.

-Sí, sí... Lo que digas. Acompáñame a la estación -dijo y empezó a arrastrar al sujeto, quien se resistía todo lo que podía.

-Pásalo bien-decía Yui con tono burlón-. Oh, y ni se te ocurra dejar caer el jabón -dijo y empezó a reír ante su propio chiste.

A continuación sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribirle un mensaje a Sena diciéndole que el trabajo estaba hecho ya. Una vez enviado el mensaje Yui soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia sus amigas.

-A ver, qué tenéis que decir.

-Eso... ¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamó Ritsu-. ¡Fue como una película de acción! ¡Nunca había visto algo así!

-¿Eh? -dijo Yui confundida.

-No sabía que Yui-senpai fuera tan genial -dijo Azusa recordando la expresión que Yui tenía antes con un ligero rubor.

-No es para tanto -dijo Yui un tanto avergonzada por lo elogios de sus amigas.

-Fue algo como: ''eres molesto'' y ¡bang! -exclamó Ritsu simulando dar un puñetazo.

-Desde luego tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso Yui -dijo Nodoka emocionada.

-¡Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso con la navaja! -exclamó Ritsu colocándose frente a Yui.

-¡N-No digas tonterías Ritsu! ¡Puede ser peligroso hacer eso! -dijo Mio reprendiendo a su amiga.

-P-Pero Yui lo hace... -respondió Ritsu.

-Eso es porque ella sabe hacerlo pero tú no.

Tsumugi caminó hasta donde Yui estaba y tomando con sus manos las de la castaña le dijo:

-Me alegra sabes que te gusta mucho mi té -le dijo la rubia mirándola directamente a los ojos, a lo cual el rostro de Yui se tornó completamente rojo.

 _''A-Al parecer tengo una debilidad hacia las rubias...''_

Un mensaje le llegó a la castaña, en el mensaje Sena le daba las gracias y decía que esperaba con ansias el viernes, cosa que hizo a la castaña soltar una risita. De repente Yui recordó que tenía dinero disponible y que habóia visto un restaurante de camino hacía aquí.

-Decidme, ¿tenéis hambre? Yo invito -dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ahora que lo dices me muero de hambre! -exclamó Ritsu.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a comer. Tsumugi se colocó al lado de Yui entrelazando sus brazos con el de la castaña y la única respuesta de la guitarrista fue un ligero sonrojo.

 _''Me pregunto qué tipo de ropa interior usa Mugi-chan...''_ pensó Yui mientras se alejaban de allí y se encaminaban al restaurante.

 **Fin.**


End file.
